The present invention relates to dental hygiene, and in particular, the present invention relates to a tool that is used for storing a toothbrush, tooth powder, dental floss and other dental tools.
With the increase in knowledge in dental hygiene, a number of dental hygiene practices have been developed and have grown in importance. For example, the importance of brushing teeth has been known and emphasized for some time. More recently, the use of dental floss has been emphasized. In addition, a dental tool for use in scraping teeth is also desirable. Soft rubber tips placed on tool help keep gums healthy by massage and picking between teeth.
For each of the above-mentioned dental hygiene practices, separate tools have been developed. Separate tools present storage problems. There is a need to have all the tools used for current dental hygiene practice such that they are storable together in a hygenic manner.